fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie
Charlie is the right sided-half of Double Detective. He is a mysterious young man who works as Simon Holmes' partner after he and Detective Ishino save him from an experiment conducted by the Carroway Family. Being an avatar to the Memory of the Earth, he has full access to the Gaia Library, which he often interfaces with to look up for information on Drivors, and has computational capabilities comparable to that of a supercomputer. He fights Drivors with Sam, projecting his mind into Sam's body to form the right half of Duo Rider. Philip represents the mind of Duo Rider. History He is a mysterious young man who possesses the Memory of the Earth. His real name is Josh Carroway, the third-born child and sole son of Glenn, whose mind was altered under his father's wishes to have no memory of his name and family. It is also revealed to him that Josh actually died twelve years ago in a freak accident falling into a well connecting to the Memory of the Earth, but he was somehow revived as an avatar almost instantaneously. After being rescued by Sam and Sherlo Ishino from a mysterious organization, Philip helps investigate Drivor activity through his ability to access the Gaia Library, a collection of all of the information in the known world. However, due to having no memory of his life before being rescued and the need to keep his location secret from the people Simon rescued him from, he usually spends his time in the Detective Agency's secret hangar, reading about common topics that he finds interesting. He fights the Drivors with Simon as the mind and soul of Kamen Rider Double Detective, providing the Gaia Drives for the right side of Kamen Rider Double Detective. After being thrown into the Memory of the Earth for the Gaia Impact and extracted from ClayDoll Xtreme, Charlie's body became unstable to the point that should he transform into Kamen Rider Double Detective, again, he would break up into data and completely be absorbed by the planet. Saving their final transformation to save Wendy and fight the Utopia Drivor, Dr. Nelson, Charlie has Simon promise to him that he will still fight for Windy City even if he is gone. After Nelson is defeated, Charile bids his final farewell to Simon as he fades away once the transformation is ended. Before he left, Philip left Simon a gift containing a Double Driver belt and the blank book he used to access the Gaia Library containing a message thanking Simon and asking him to continue to protect Windy City. A few days later, after being rescued by Simon and Charlie, Wendy learns that Charlie sacrificed his own physical existence to save her and initiates her own Gaia Impact to bring back the Xtreme Memory which slowly reconstructs Charlie's physical body which took a year. After being revived, Charlie has one last moment with his family who tell him that they will be watching over him. He then spent the next year, waiting for his body to restore and watched over Simon within the Xtreme Memory. Upon returning to physical form, he continues to protect Windy City as Kamen Rider Double Detective. Personality At first, Charlie was shown to be completely devoid of interest in human relationships, even calling himself 'a little devil'. Being extremely intelligent, he is mostly apathetic and shows interest only in common topics he finds interesting which he reads occasionally, sometimes even turning into an obsession that overwhelms him until he knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of ongoing investigations. At times, he would even go to extremes where he would work himself out until he collapses, such as when he was reading on weight-loss, and getting himself very fat after getting obsessed with double cheeseburgers. After finding out everything there is to know about the topic at hand, he would completely lose interest in the said topic and move on to something else. Being apathetic and have little experience in interacting with people, he is seen to be a cold person who would often annoy people around him with cold hard facts presented in a completely tactless manner. Abilities Due to his status as the Memory of the Earth's avatar, his focus and intelligence are comparable to a super computer and he has access to the Gaia Library, which in turn means that he has access to any recorded knowledge on Earth. While this does not mean that he actually knows everything, his unparalleled ability to crunch enormous amounts of information in a very short time makes him looks as though he does know everything. While he is far more intelligent than Simon, his insensibilities and his status as a wanted person by the Museum means that he has to stay confined to the office and the hangar most of the time for his own safety. As such, he mostly helps Simon by looking for further information in the Gaia Library on any clues that his partner finds. Gaia Drives The Gaia Drives are mysterious USB flash drives imbued with the powers of the Earth itself. Originally created with funding by the Carroway Family, these Gaia Drives end up in the possession of Simon and Charlie, and can only be used through the Double Driver. Two can be inserted into the Double Driver, allowing Simon and Charlie to transform into Kamen Rider Double Detective. Charlie's right-half Gaia Drives, called Soul Drives, determine the elemental power of Kamen Rider Double Detective, while Simon's left-half Drives, called Body Drives, determine the type of attack or weaponry that Kamen Rider Double Detective uses. *'Cyclone Drive': The Cyclone Drive, also known as the Wind Drive, allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the Wind Warrior. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double Detective becomes the green Cyclonic Right Half. Forms using the Cyclone Drive possess a Windy Stabilizer, a silver scarf that comes out of the shoulder blade area. *'Heat Drive': The Heat Drive, also known as the Hot Drive, empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the Blazing Warrior. When used, half of Double Detective becomes the red Heated Right Half *'Luna Drive': The Luna Drive, also known as the Illusion Drive, allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, Mysterious Warrior. When used, half of Double Detective becomes the yellow Fantastical Right Half. Fang Drive The Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Drive, also known as the Fanged Drive, is a special Gaia Drive that was solely created to protect Charlie by any means necessary, enabling him and Simon to transform into Double Detective FangJoker, although it is also capable of taking orders from Charlie even if it means going against the objective of protecting him. It can change between its Live Mode, which resembles a Dromaeosaurid, and its Drive Mode, the top of which resembles a horned theropod head. When used, half of Double Detective becomes the white Fanged Right Half, enabling Double Detective to fight like a berserker while altering the left half to match it in being beastial in design. Being made to protect Charlie, the Fang Drive will only show up whenever he or anyone in his vicinity is in danger. Unlike the normal transformations into Double Detective, this transformation is initiated by Charlie and the process causes Simon to fall comatose and transfer his mind until they revert back to normal. Charlie could not control while being transformed initially, causing him to go berserk soon after transformation. Later with the help of Simon and successfully imposing his will on the Fang Drive, he manages to control his transformed state, although he still suffers the toll from extensive use. Kamen Rider Cyclone Through the power of the Cyclone Drive and the Lost Driver, Charlie uses the power of the Cyclone Drive to its full potential. When the Memory is placed into the Maximum Slot, Cyclone executes a Rider Kick Maximum Drive. Along with Kamen Rider Joker, the two can execute the Double Rider Kick Maximum Drive. Charlie uses this form in the event that both he and Simon should be in danger. This is a US Exclusive form.